Watch Me Die
by c.a.s.1404
Summary: Being rebellious was part of my nature and you could hardly blame me for acting my age, through instead of sneaking out to a concert, I was sneaking out to fight in the war."Genevieve may of bitten off more than she can chew. can she get out of this mess?
1. Out Like A LIght

**_HELLO PEOPLE.....HERES MY NEW STORY....I HOPE YOU GUYS/GIRLS LIKE IT...LOL...ITS NOT VERY ORIGIONAL...BUT ITS FINE FOR ME.....ENJOY....AND I WONT TAKE OFFENSE IF YOU THINK IT SUCKS....LOL_**

**_COPYRIGHT © C.A.S.1404_**

* * *

I was scared. More scared than I had ever been before. Never before in my life had I thought I would be in the position that I was in now, and all because I didn't want to listen to my father…

Being rebellious was part of my nature and you could hardly blame me for acting my age, through instead of sneaking out to a concert, I was sneaking out to fight in the war.

My father was the Werewolf king, he commanded all were-things, and had ruled the throne for two centuries and some odd years, and he was still in power.

The war was mainly between my Fathers kingdom, against the Vampire kingdom, but both sides had allegiances, who only joined to have a reason to go against other races, in a war that would always have an endless supply of fighters, in which the chance of their own kingdoms demise would be unlikely, due to the large forces being mixed, and all the different protections they each had from the other races they were allied with.

On my fathers side of the force, we were allied with the goblins, lycanthropes, elementalists, and the dwarves.

On the Vampires side of the force, they were allied with the elves, shape shifters, witches, and nymphs.

The forces that were in it to crush another kingdom they had troubles with were the goblins against the elves, the shape shifters against the lycanthropes, and the elementalists against the witches. The other ones just joined to return the favor for some other thing one of the forces they sided with had previously helped them with.

The war in question had started over a simple little thing that just ignited the long lasting troubles my fathers race had with the Vampires and likewise.

Getting back to the present, I'd gotten myself into a load of trouble.

By disobeying my father, I had sneaked into the war in disguise, and had underestimated the enemies I was up against.

I had been holding my own until the magic users came into the battle.

_So far none of my fathers men recognized me, through I didn't think they wouldn't be expecting to see me here in the battle field, hacking at, and being slashed back at by the constant clashing of swords and other such weapons. Doing a complex swirl in which I ended up slicing three nearby enemy warriors, and ending in a jump in which my blade slit into the stomach of a shifter, wounding, but not quite killing. I still couldn't stand the thought of me actually taking a life, so instead I wounded to weaken, and help out as much as I allowed myself too._

_The soldiers I'd harmed were too battle weary to come after me and so they continued on their way, charging and killing as much as they could._

_I was properly the only one fighting in their human form, out of all my fathers warriors. I didn't know about the opposing force through._

_Quickly I sliced my sword at a witches arm, stopping her in the middle of an incantation. Angrily she started murmuring another spell this time directed at me. I'd have no choice but to kill her if she didn't cease her chanting, but as I was walking towards her, ready to strike her down, my hood flew back and the witch got a good look at me. Her eyes widening she stopped her connotation mid way and then muttered the word 'levontee' which I knew meant hover. Then to my complete horror, she shouted at the top of her lungs._

"_I've found the diamond in the rough!" In code, which I had learned from one of my brothers friends, who had been a professional de-coder._

_I didn't know exactly what she meant until a whole crowd of extra forces, jumped out from behind the surrounding boundaries, all heading toward my general direction, and worse of all, they all were looking at me._

_Concluding my fears, I did the only thing that I could, I ran, and I screamed to my fathers people and anyone who would hear._

"_Help! Sucram!" I screamed knowing that anyone of the werewolf's would know who I was if they heard me. I had made up sucram with the name of my fathers title backwards so that if something was wrong, and I wasn't in sight, they'd know who was in peril. And as I expected, several of my fathers men looked straight at me and immediately saw what danger I was in, and they knew what I'd done, and they also knew how hopeless I was. I hadn't learned to change form yet. My mother had been a shifter, and my father obviously was a werewolf. I didn't know which I would take after, or when. Unfortunately, that was my problem at present._

_Then suddenly, I was surrounded, and not by my fathers people either. No, I was in the center of vampires, shifters, and elves, with witches keeping a close eye on me._

_I was scared, more scared then I'd ever been before. And I didn't know how I was going to get out of this one. But I did know I wasn't going to go down without a fight._

_Waiting for the first one to strike, I measured my chances of escape, which were slim to none. Then a vampire started towards me, and faster than I thought was capable, I sliced at him, this time aiming to kill, but he backed off and I found myself merged in a pool of powerful enemies._

_I swung my sword to the left, and I sliced to the right, I leaped at one and aimed at another, and I held my end pretty well, but they weren't fighting to kill me, no. They were fighting for worse. They were fighting to gain a influential prisoner._

_Then finally they got the upper hand and one of the elves snatched my sword, while another pulled my arms behind my back, and a vampire began to restrain me with chains._

_But I wasn't going to give up so easily. _

_I thrashed as much as I could, kicking out at anyone in sight, and refused to remain still even when they had me chained._

_I knew I was fighting against the inevitable, and that in the end all my efforts would be in vain, but I couldn't give in. my father didn't want me in this war, and I understood his reasoning. This was my fault, and I was the only one to blame. The only thing that I feel unnerved about is that they knew who I was. My father had never announced me to the public. His men only knew that I was to be protected and that I was of great importance. This only meant one thing. We had a rat in my fathers kingdom, and it was a rat in my fathers closest circle._

_Abruptly my vision darkened as I felt the hilt of a sword hit me in the back of the head, and I was out like a light._

**_SO....WHAT DID YOU THINK?.....REVIEW!_**

* * *


	2. Let The Games Begin

* * *

**_finally an update!... can i hear a heck yeah?........i have had writers block for a while so dont expect anything marvelous ok?.......ill try and update soon but i cant make any promises.. k?.... well anyways... enjoy!_**

**_Copyright © c.a.s.1404_**

* * *

Alone…

For the first time since I was born, I was alone.

In my fathers kingdom, there had always been someone there to talk to me, someone I trusted, and someone what would always know what to do for me.

Growing up in my fathers castle, I had never given thought to what being alone truly meant. I had taken everything for granted because I lived a sheltered life. I knew that I wasn't truly alone here, there were guards everywhere, and doubtlessly more vampires and their allies above. But in my mind I was as alone as ever. I was alone, surrounded by the enemy, none of my people.

Reluctantly, I knew why I was alone. I never listened, and I should have.

Sighting in exasperation, I tried to move myself into a more comfortable position, which was by my reckoning, impossible. The chains kept me from moving anymore than a centimeter in any direction. Angrily, I finally gave up after a few moments of hopeless struggling to glance around the room.. I was the only occupant in the hell hole that them bastards had threw me in.

The Vampires dungeon was, by my definition, overplayed. There were cobwebs in the corners, puddles on the floor, skeletons hanging on the wall and piled in corners. The walls were towering stone, thick and covered in mold, the mortar cracked, and missing in places. Connected to the walls were a variety of chains, two sets of which were currently occupied. They had me chained to the wall by both wrists, and ankles. I was basically hanging on the wall. My feet barely touching the floor.

I couldn't see much more than that due to the lack of lighting. If I had learned to shift or change before I'd gone to war, I might have been able to break the chains, but I doubted it. They were treating me like a werewolf. They obviously didn't know I had no powers. Yet.

My whole body ached, my joints screaming out in constant agony. If only I had been more reasonable and had listened. I wouldn't of have been captured this way. I could of waited until I got my powers. Then I would have been better prepared and actually stand a chance. Now I was doubtlessly going to parish. They would torture me, and try to get information out of me that I would never give. When they discovered I was useless to their whims they would kill me, and I would go, knowing everything was my fault.

Not the most happiest of thoughts, but it was strangely comforting that I could die and be rid of all life that would cause me pain. Sure the vampires hadn't really done anything to hurt me yet, but I was just being prepared. The worse they had done was chain me up.

Growing depressed with the grim topic in which I had enveloped myself, I tried at a change in thoughts.

My bones ached from the wet stone at my back that didn't seem to know what heat was, and my eyes strained, trying in vain to distinguish more of the room. I couldn't help but to wonder if my father had learned of my imprisonment, and what he was doing now. Was my mom ok? Who won the fight? Would they come for me? Was I really going to die?

I guess I couldn't think of anything more cheerful, but I didn't exactly think that thinking of pretty pink flowers in the middle of a dungeon was very fitting. I really didn't think it would help much anyways.

That was when I heard the footsteps, loud and echoing, heading straight towards me.

My eyes of their own accord found the entrance and glared as the deadbolt was unlocked, creating a loud series of noise that only added to the menace of the dungeon. Idly, I wondered if they were going to torture me now, when the door was pushed inward, flush against the wall.

My eyes painfully adjusted to the sudden onslaught of light induced by the torches on either side of the door. There were the four guards that had been positioned at my door, and then, surprisingly, the vampire prince. I knew him only from pictures and our previous encounter. He looked smug, and arrogant starring straight at my crumpled body, weak and defenseless.

The guards began to move in, and I stiffened.

I knew with all certainty that I wouldn't come easily and that they had a fight coming. I wouldn't go down without a fight.

Only faintly could I feel that faint power that I knew would be me stir. It would help, but it wouldn't come completely, only enough to make them believe I was werewolf. Which I wasn't, and properly never would be.

From the looks on the guards faces they could feel that power pouring over my skin, they only thought they knew.

I couldn't help the grim smile that curved my lips up into a nasty smirk, I wasn't completely helpless.

Let the games begin.

* * *

_**so what did you think?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! sorry but this is NOT an Up date...sorry but this is important and it involves all of you that read anyone of my stories.**_

**_i have just put a poll on my profile to help me decide what story i should work on first, as in what story i should complete first. Note that after i finish that story i will take the poll results and go from the most votes to the one that i finish next, and so on till all my stories are complete._**

_so please go on my profile and vote! i will keep the poll up for the month starting to day._

_Thank you so much for your reviews and help! :)_

**_Vote please!!!!!_**


End file.
